Melee Weapons
Melee Weapons is a Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics, Van Buren and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game skill. It was also going to appear as a weapon skill in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2, the equivalent of skills in other ''Fallout'' games (in Van Buren, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game, it was renamed to simply "Melee"). This skill determines combat effectiveness with any melee weapon. In Fallout: New Vegas, it also determines combat effectiveness with non-explosive throwing weapons. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics * Fallout: :: \text{Initial level}\%=55+(\text{Agility}+\text{Strength})/2 * Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics: :: \text{Initial level}\%=20+(\text{Agility}+\text{Strength})\times2 In Fallout 2, the Chosen One starts out with only a spear, making Melee Weapons an important skill at early stages of the game. Most Melee weapons can be either swung or thrust. Thrust attacks are limited to certain Melee weapons, and they typically deal more damage than swung attacks, occasionally at the expense of an additional action point depending on the weapon. Some Melee weapons can also be thrown. Affected weapons ; Fallout ; Fallout 2 ; Fallout Tactics ''Fallout 3'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Strength})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Strength of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 As this skill increases, so does the damage inflicted with all of these weapons, both in and out of V.A.T.S. mode. The Melee Weapons skill also allows using a melee weapon to block an attack; the higher the skill, the more damage is absorbed. Note that a fast weapon like a combat knife or Ripper can make more attacks in a given length of time than a heavy sledgehammer, potentially generating more damage in a shorter amount of time. More attacks also means more chances to stagger an opponent when their torso is crippled. However, as one begins to fight enemies with strong armor, weapons that deal more damage per hit tend to be more effective. The Shishkebab is generally considered the best melee weapon available, as it is swung as fast as knives and lead pipes, and it deals only just slightly less damage than a super sledge per hit. Along with both these fast and powerful traits, its damage can further be increased with the Pyromaniac perk. The unique ripper Jack can, depending on critical rate, Luck, and selection of perks, allow to deal an astounding amount of damage far superior to that of the Shishkebab in a damage-per-second sense. Jack is especially effective when performing a Sneak Attack Critical hit. Ways to increase Melee Weapons ; Permanent * Leveling up (10+INT, +3 with Educated perk) * Bobblehead - Melee Weapons (+10) * Grognak the Barbarian (+1 or +2 with Comprehension) * Little Leaguer (+5 with each rank) * Tag! (+15) ; Temporary : Note: Only items adding +5 or more are included. * Buffout & alcohol (+2-6 depending on Strength, a perfect Strength of 10 will see no benefit) * Vault 77 jumpsuit (+5) * Tunnel Snake outfit (+5) * Takoma Park Little Leaguer cap (+5) * Kid's baseball cap (+5) * Samurai armor (+10) * Tribal power armor (+5) * Pint-Sized Slasher mask (+5) Affected weapons Perks that require Melee Weapons skill ''Fallout: New Vegas'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Strength})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Strength of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 As this skill increases, so does the damage inflicted with all of these weapons, both in and out of V.A.T.S. mode. Special Attacks When the player character has 50 Melee skill points, they have access to special melee moves which consume a certain amount of AP for a variety of effects in V.A.T.S. * Most one-handed edged weapons (such as combat knives) have the Back Slash special attack. * Most one-handed blunt weapons (such as the lead pipe) have the Lights Out special attack. * Most two-handed melee weapons (such as the sledgehammer) have the Mauler special attack. * Staff-like weapons (such as baseball bats) have the Grand Slam special attack. * There are a variety of other attacks, some unique. Only thrown melee weapons and the Broad machete have no special attack. V.A.T.S. vs. real-time It is possible to execute all special melee moves outside of V.A.T.S., although the animation can look different in first-person view than in third-person view. It is not required to have 50 points of the skill to perform the moves. To perform any special move described above, initiate a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. However, executed outside of V.A.T.S. they don't have any special properties, but have a benefit of a standard power attack: doubling weapon base damage. Unlike in Fallout 3, a potentially significant amount of damage can be taken in V.A.T.S., heightening the danger of meleeing in it, as one cannot dodge or block while in V.A.T.S. However, all melee weapons, except thrown, do twice as much base damage. Ways to increase Melee Weapons ; Permanent * Leveling up (up to +15 or +17 with Educated) * Grognak the Barbarian (+3 or 4 with Comprehension) * Tag! (+15) * Skilled (+5) ; Temporary : Note: Only items adding +5 or more are included. * Motor-Runner's helmet * ''Tæles of Chivalrie (+10 or 20 with Comprehension) Affected weapons Perks that require Melee Weapons skill ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2'' Melee was going to appear as a weapon skill. It increases the base damage inflicted by melee weapons.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 9 Assuming Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 would have used a points based system like its predecessor, it is able to be increased. Notable Melee Weapons skilled characters ''Fallout'' * Lasher, high elder of the Children of Cathedral. ''Fallout 2'' * Frank Horrigan, secret service agent of Enclave and president bodyguard. * Lil' Jesus Mordino, son and right hand of Big Jesus Mordino. * Sulik, tribal warrior of the Primitive Tribe and a possible companion of the Chosen One. ''Fallout 3'' * Fawkes, an intelligent Vault 87 super mutant and possible companion of the Lone Wanderer. * Jackson, founder and leader of the Point Lookout tribals. * Jingwei, Chinese Army general who commanded the Chinese troops during the Invasion of Alaska. * Toshiro Kago, an old samurai of the Azuchi-Momoyama period. * Vance, leader of the Family. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Aurelius of Phoenix, centurion of the Caesar's Legion and commander of Cottonwood Cove. * Davison, leader of Davison's nightkin. * Joshua Graham, co-founder of the Caesar's Legion and ex-legate. * Legate Lanius, legate of the Caesar's Legion. * Lily Bowen, 203-year old nightkin and a possible companion of the Courier. * Neil, spy sent by Marcus to watch Black Mountain. * Tabitha, leader of the State of Utobitha. * Vulpes Inculta, frumentarii leader of the Caesar's Legion. * Cato Hostilius, a frumentarius in Caesar's Legion stationed around Hoover Dam. * Liza O'Malley, the receptionist at the NCR Embassy. * Orion Moreno, a retired Enclave soldier living in the outskirts of New Vegas. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' * Attis, former commander in the Master's army and founder and general of the Attis Army. * Blake, founder and high priest of the Church of the Lost. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2'' * Maxus, a player character with a notably high initial Melee value and unique Melee-based special abilities. References Category:Fallout skills Category:Fallout 2 skills Category:Fallout 3 skills Category:Fallout: New Vegas skills Category:Fallout Tactics skills Category:Van Buren skills Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 weapon skills Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG skills Category:Melee Weapons de:Nahkampfwaffen pl:Broń biała ru:Холодное оружие uk:Холодна зброя zh:近战武器